Continue to perform vena cava thrombogenicity tests for outside contractors who will supply the rings. In addition, the contractor will work to establish a better correlation between thrombusformation in vena cava rings and the measured blood flow by sacrificing an appropriate number of dogs at periodic intervals and performing visual observation of the rings.